


Lift Your Open Hand (So Kiss Me)

by Pichitinha



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Slice of Life, it's a fic about doing nothing and kissing a bunch, it's fluff on fluff on fluff plus a bit of fluff, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: Peter and Lara Jean enjoy a sunny afternoon together.She can feel her cheeks heating up. "I don't know, I'm not really a kissing expert, Peter."He smirks. "Could have fooled me."
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 21
Kudos: 141





	Lift Your Open Hand (So Kiss Me)

**Author's Note:**

> where did this come from? we don't know. it's a short little thing, sweet enough to give you diabetes, with pk and lj being soft and in love and kissing a whole bunch. period.
> 
> title is from the song [kiss me](https://open.spotify.com/track/754kgU5rWscRTfvlsuEwFp?si=KH6if3vRSDW60Hc7USVXvw) by **sixpence none the richer** for obvious reasons (kissing!)

It’s saturday afternoon and instead of going out Peter and Lara Jean are sprawled on his bed enjoying the rays of sunshine that are coming through the window. He hurt his leg during practice on thursday and now he’s supposed to take it slow for at least a week, no driving and no walking more than necessary, so Lara Jean has taken up on driving them to school and going to his house instead of the usual opposite.

The door to his room is open for Peter’s mom peace of mind, but they both know she’s not gonna check on them - which is why they’re entangled and Lara Jean is engaging in kisses and touches that she wouldn’t if there was an adult in the same room as them.

“Sorry we have to be stuck inside,” she says when he grabs his phone to check the message that just pinged through.

He puts his phone back on the bedside table and furrows his eyebrows at her. “Why are you sorry?  _ I’m _ the reason we can’t go out.”

“Yeah, but I’m a staying-in kind of person, I don’t mind being inside.”

He turns his body fully towards her, then, and with his free hand he grabs a lock of her hair to twirl in his fingers. “I don’t mind it either. I like being with you, even if we’re doing nothing.”

And even though they’ve been dating for a few months now and she’s a lot more relaxed about the whole thing, hearing that still affects her, so she leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips in appreciation.

He locks his gaze on hers when they part, his hand moving from the tips of her hair to the base so he can entangle his hands above her neck.

"Tell me how you want to be kissed," he murmurs softly to her, their faces so close their noses are almost touching.

She gulps at his tone and words, a shiver running down her spine. She blinks at him, though, because she's not sure what he’s asking..

"How do you mean?"

He's caressing the back of her head with his fingertips now, a soft massage that would probably be relaxed if not for their current situation. He shrugs slightly. "There are a few different approaches to kisses. Tell me your favorite."

She can feel her cheeks heating up. "I don't know, I'm not really a kissing expert, Peter."

He smirks. "Could have fooled me."

She's still blushing but she laughs because Peter is just so good at making her feel comfortable. "Shut up."

He moves his thumb to her cheek and strokes it; she flutters eyes closed. Then she feels a small peck on one of her closed eyelids.

She blinks it open a few times while searching for his gaze

"Okay?" he whispers.

She just nods and he moves slowly to the tip of her nose where he leaves another peck, then the bridge, then her forehead, eyebrows and every inch of skin he can actually reach on her face. It's soft and slow, the intimacy of it all making her head feel light. He kisses her cheeks, right at the center and also at the sharpness of the bones and near her nose and mouth, then he moves to her jaw, kissing the edge from left to right.

He doesn't delve further than that and Lara Jean is actually grateful, as much as she loves neck kisses, this is an entirely different type of feeling.

He rests his head back on the pillow and she tries to focus back on reality.

"I definitely like those," she whispers and he grins.

"Can I try some other things? And you give me your verdict?"

His eyes dart to her lips as he speaks so she knows what he means. She bites her bottom lip and nods in agreement.

Still holding her face with his left hand he hovers just a little before softly touching their lips, several closed-mouth consecutive light kisses. It’s the most innocent thing but her heart hammers in her chest.

"Good?" There's barely any space between them when he asks and she can feel the air from his words hovering on her lips.

She nods. "Good."

He nods back. "Good."

She reaches her hand up and tangles her fingers in his hair, at the nape of his neck, feeling the softness of his curls. He takes on the encouragement and brings his mouth down again, but this time he lodges her upper lip in between his and gives her a proper, albeit slow, kiss.

She sighs into it and tightens her fingers around his neck, so he leans closer and deepens the kiss.

This is known territory and even though she's not really experienced she'd be willing to bet that no one can kiss better than Peter Kavinsky. They fit so well together and she loves this, loves the intimacy, the tenderness. She doesn't know how the acting of kissing can feel so good, but it does.

He slows down into the lighter pecks he gave her previously and then pulls away, once again close enough for them to feel each other's breaths.

"Good?" he asks again and she giggles quietly.

"Good. Always good."

"Yeah, agreed." He smiles.

She smiles back, feeling so incredibly lucky to be here right now, just the two of them with nothing to worry about and enjoying a lovely afternoon together. His smile widens at her, transforms into that grin that he uses just for her, the one that she remembers vividly from when she professed how she felt about him at the lacrosse field all those months ago.

He grabs her hand then, eyes still fixed on hers, and they're so intense even if squinted due to his high smiling cheeks. She can't look away, can barely blink. He kisses the palm of her hand then, never breaking eye contact, leads up slowly up to each fingertip, then back down until he's kissing her wrist.

She's breathing heavily now as if they just had a make-out session. This is  _ too much _ , but in such a good way.

Eventually he rests her hand on his shoulder and starts leaning down again, slowly so that she can refuse, but that's the last thing she wants. She nods ever so slightly, barely even noticeable if he wasn't so close, and he finally closes the gap.

He has his entire mouth against hers now, a kiss much hungrier than the previous ones, and if she'd been short of breath before, now she's nearly gasping for air against his lips - but she won't break apart for anything in the world.

He fits his lips into hers as his hand goes back to holding and tilting her head just right, his tongue soon seeking hers and asking for more, which she gives without a second of doubt.

Usually she would reserve kisses like this for when they are completely alone and under no risk at all of being interrupted, but her mind is completely blank at this point as she can feel part of his weight on her - he's always careful not to crush her, his physique very large compared to her tiny one, but he's leaning into her to get as close as possible and part of his chest is heavily pressing into hers.

She loves it, she loves every inch where they touch, his hand on her hair, and his chest on hers, and his incredible lips moaning against hers as he continues to kiss her as if he doesn't need air, at least not more than he needs her, always seeking more, pulling her closer, kissing harder, searching for her tongue with his.

It takes what it feels like ages but it’s altogether too soon anyway for him to slow down and slowly descent into a lighter kiss that still has her dizzy before he's giving her those tiny little pecks that she knows mean he'll pull away.

She takes a deep breath when they part, but she still lightly pouts at the lack of contact.

He grins at that and then opens his mouth to say something, but she quickly moves her hand and covers his lips with her index finger.

"No need to ask. Good. Definitely good."

He chuckles and kisses the finger that she's holding against his mouth. "I was actually gonna say that I love you."

And damn if he can't completely undo her just like that, one simple statement that he's said so many times, but always with his eyes on hers, honest, open, as if he won't take any chances on getting her to believe it.

She pecks his nose then, surprising even herself at the abrupt action, and he grins like an idiot in love in a romcom and she falls even more in love with him. "I love you, too."

His response to that is to immediately go back to assaulting her face with kisses, much sloppier and purposefully silly this time, wet kisses on her cheeks and the corner of her mouth and everywhere he can reach. She's giggling under him, eyes closed as she revels in this moment.

A year ago she would never have predicted that she would be here right now. She's so glad that she is.

His kisses eventually start getting slower and more serious, and soon he's against her lips again,  _ finally _ , and he's kissing her hard then slowly then with tongue and then without and she wants to never do anything else other than this.

He gently bites her bottom lip at some point and it sends a surprised thrill down her spine which she vocalizes in a satisfied gasp.

She opens her eyes to find his own already boring into hers.

"Good," they say at the same time, him as a question and her as a foreshadowed response. This time, he giggles with her.

It’s such a lovely sight she can’t keep it in. "I know that you're aware you're handsome and that everyone thinks that but it's a seriously underrated quality how cute you are, too." As she speaks she's messing with the curls that are falling on his forehead, so soft to the touch and somehow perfectly placed and shiny.

He gives her his signature grin again and that just adds up to her cuteness comment.

"Coming from the queen of adorableness herself that's quite a compliment."

Lara Jean isn't sure how he always manages to flip the situation and make her blush, but here they are yet again.

Instead of replying, she pulls him closer and closes the gap between their mouths, kissing him instead of the other way around this time. He doesn't try anything as she does so, as if he's saying  _ your turn _ .

So she kisses him like she wants to, which is every way imaginable, and since she can't do all of them at once she settles on switching it up, she fits her lips against his bottom one, then she kisses him full open mouth, then she ventures to  _ his _ chin now, then back to his top lip, and every way and everywhere. She sucks on his bottom lip, not confident on nibbling on it like he did hers in case she does so too strongly, but he moans regardless and she feels so accomplished she can't help her smile, and smiling while kissing is also something she loves so she keeps it up and he follows suit.

This time he doesn't pull away, maybe because she initiated it, and she doesn't either, at least not for longer than what’s necessary to trace the nearing skin with her lips before going back to his mouth.

They kiss until their lips are swollen and they both start to naturally slow down, mostly pecks here and there in between longer kisses, but eventually Peter just rests his head near hers, noses almost touching as they breathe loudly.

"And you said you weren't an expert," he jokes, booping her nose.

In any other scenario she would have swatted at him but she's so content right now that she just snuggles down until her face is leveled with his chest and he wraps his arm around her, bringing her closer.

"Guess I'm a natural," she manages to tease back.

He snorts and kisses the top of her head. "I'll say."

**Author's Note:**

> here in pichitinha land we love softness and happiness, so i hope you all enjoyed this. please consider leaving me a kudo and a comment as that would make my day! i'm on tumblr as [pichitinha](https://pichitinha.tumblr.com/) and you read more of my covinsky stories here on ao3, if you [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=25514001&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=Pichitinha) it'll filter it for you.


End file.
